A flexible substrate (e.g., made of plastic material) is liable to be deformed during a manufacturing process due to its flexibility, thus it is difficult to precisely conduct the manufacturing process. Generally, a flexible substrate is manufactured in such a manner that the flexible substrate is fastened onto a glass substrate firstly and then separated from the glass substrate after the manufacture of display components is finished and a display panel is formed.
As shown in FIG. 1, when separating a flexible substrate from a glass substrate, a way of mechanical peel-off is often used, i.e., one end of the flexible substrate 13 is fastened onto a roller 15 with a certain radius of curvature, the roller 15 is rotated to rise the flexible substrate 13 along therewith so as to separate it from the glass substrate 11. During the separation, since a portion of the driver IC 14 on the flexible substrate 13 is raised up, the component and the like are liable to be damaged due to the excessively large stress subjected by the flexible substrate 13 when the roller 15 presses.